<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The End Of All by PaperJuice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788017">The End Of All</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperJuice/pseuds/PaperJuice'>PaperJuice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DreamSMP Angsty OneShots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Administrator Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Blood, Blood Vines | The Crimson | The Egg, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Death, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Eggpire on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Explicit Language, Fights, Gen, Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghostbur, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Minor Character Death, No Beta we die like Tommy in the cell, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), glatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperJuice/pseuds/PaperJuice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The egg is out of control and there's only one option left, they don't want to let him out but they might be no other choice.</p><p> </p><p>Or: The egg is taking over the whole server, and the member of the SMP take Dream out of the Pandora's Box so he can take down the egg once and for all... and I love angst ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Sam | Awesamdude, Alexis | Quackity &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Antfrost &amp; Darryl Noveschosch &amp; Sam | Awesamdude, Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; Clay | Dream, Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Jschlatt &amp; Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream &amp; Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Clay | Dream &amp; Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed &amp; Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DreamSMP Angsty OneShots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>309</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The End Of All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had this idea long time ago and I COULDN'T DO IT BECAUSE I DON'T WRITE </p><p>so if this is shitty I'm sorry</p><p>English is my second language, so if there's any grammar error I'm sorry.</p><p>pd: this has been edited because dome hings were missing, so if you already read it somethings are new ;)<br/>pd2: I edited this like 3 times I'm so sorry some things were messy<br/><b><span class="colorThisRed">pd3: final edit March 15th</span><b></b></b></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>You'll find something waiting</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Right there where you left it</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lying upside down</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When you finally find it</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You'll see how it's faded</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The underside is lighter</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When you turn it around</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>They didn't want to let him out, but they didn't want their friends to be under the control of a stupid egg, so pretty much there was no other choice. Puffy could see her own breath on each sigh she did, she's been waiting on the entrance of the prison for 5 long minutes, waiting for Sam to let her in.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>ding </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The sound of her communicator sent shivers down her spine, she pulled it out of her inventory to check the message given even more cold, the snowflakes falling all around the mainland and the badlands, the frozen temperatures freezing all the water in the surface.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"come inside and pass through the portal."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The cold of winter suddenly vanished when she finished reading the message, she quickly sprinted to the inside and walked through the portal twice, finding herself in the main hub, her gaze meeting Techno's and Phil's, the three silently nodded and followed the path to main cell; they walked through the long hallways that seemed infinite, crossed the lava and even more paths; after a long walk they finally meet with Sam at the stair of the main cell. —Does he know anything?— asked Puffy looking at Sam, he shook his head and pulled a lever. —he doesn't even know you're here.— Techno and Philza looked at each other, silently speaking without actually doing it.  —step in the platform here, I'll be on this side to send it again.— Sam pointed while looking at the cell where the prisoner was. —when it starts moving, move along with it or you will fall.— once the three of them stood on said platform, Sam pulled another lever and the three visitors started to get closer to said cell; once there the lava didn't fall again, there was no need for it to do so, they were retrieving him anyway.</p><p>The three stood inside the cell and then the platform went back to its original place and the netherite blocks separating them of Dream fell. Dream himself didn't react when the loud noise took place, he was kneeling, seated on the back of his legs, looking forward, his back completely straight and his shoulders tense, he was in the middle of the cell, not even paying attention to the people behind him. —Dream? mate? Are you here with us?— the adult got closer to Dream, Puffy placing her hand on his shoulder expecting a flinch but instead getting no reaction in return. —hey! Dream!— Techno stood in front of Dream looking down to him seeing his lost gaze, Phil moved hand in front of his eyes up and down. —Are you really here?— his voice is raspy and low, his gaze locks with Techno's and they all can see the confusion in his face. —I'm not hallucinating any of this, am I?— Puffy's grip on his shoulders tights a little and the tears build up in her eyes, she takes a deep breath in and holds it for a few seconds, then, she walks in front of Dream holding both shoulders while she crouches. —No you're not, we're here and we need your help.— Dream doesn't look at Puffy at first, but when he does he sees her watery eyes and his do the same at the instant. —you just came because you need something? why you didn't visit earlier mom?— Dream softly pushed her hands away from his shoulders and looked down. —why you only come when you need something?— Puffy clenched her fists looking at Dream and how he left his hands resting on his lap. —We don't have time for this.—</p><p> </p><p>Techno lightly pushed Puffy to the side and crouched in the same place she was. —We know you can stop the egg.— Dream looked up, his eyes meeting Techno's. —You're the admin, you're the only one capable of stopping that stupid egg.—  Dream sighed deeply and slowly stood up. —What is the current situation?— Dream knows how to stop the egg, the vines, the expansion, everything. —The vines are all over the mainland, around the prison and close to the tundra.—  Phil looks at Dream and can see how tired he is, he can see how he just wants to rest and never wake up. —It also has control of Bad, Ant, Skeppy, Punz and Tommy.— Philza informed the admin. —Alright then... let's move, that fucking egg is not going to stop itself.— Dream points to the lava, the only entrance and exit; they all walk to the entrance and wait for the platform to come, once there Phil and Puffy go first. —I can't believe you just came because you need my help.— Dream whispers to Techno while they wait, standing next to each other for the platform to go back for them. —Well... I thought that if you saw me, you'll call that favor.— Dream put on his mask and looked at Techno for a second end then to the front again.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>—I can't believe you actually brought this guy.— Fundy seems mad at the sight of Dream, and he makes sure everyone knows about it. —He's our last chance Fundy.— Niki speaks, she seems the only one not mad at him, or at least, that what her face shows, she doesn't look at him like she's about to stab him. —we don't have time for this.— Surprisingly Quackity is the one speaking. —Do you know what to do? Are you sure you can stop it?— Dream looks at everyone in silence, counting how many people is in the place, Niki, Fundy, Quackity, Techno, Philza, Puffy, Sam, George and Sapnap, he wonders where is the rest of the server but doesn't ask. —yes, I know.— they all walk to the hole, the fall to the XP farm that everybody uses. —I just need to touch it for a few minutes.— they talk about the plan, of how is going to be down there and what to do. —Dream.— Techno calls from behind him, so they get a little further away from the group so they can talk privately. —Are you sure of this?— He catches Techno's worry in his voice but doesn't say anything. —yeah, completely.— Dream catches a glimpse of doubt in Techno’s face, even though he doesn't show it. —well... you know I have your back.— Dream can't help but get smile creeping in his face. —glad to know bacon.— Techno rolls his eyes in they fist bump and get back to the group.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dream is the first to jump down, the farm is filled with vines, and Dream knows the egg already told his minions about him being there, once they're all down there they slowly walk through the stairs in the corridor, and once they finally made it the basement they meet with Bad and Ant, full netherite, Bad with all red gone and being completely withe and black, Ant with his eyes pink. —Glad to see you could make it to the party Dream.—  Bad speaks looking at Dream who was in the front of the group. —I'm thinking you won't be with us this time.— Dream took a breath and clenched his grip on the netherite axe. —I'm going to ask you to move Bad.— Dream bent his knees and brought his hand to his chest while the opposite one let the axe hang down. —I'm afraid I can't let you do anything past here.— Bad rises his sword and Punz, Skeppy, Tubbo and Tommy came out of some hanging red vines. —Can't you see what we have here?— this time Tommy speaks. —We have everything we want and more!— Tubbo continues, both  with a big smile in their faces. —you won't stop this Dream, the eggpire will end victorious.— Punz points his sword at the group and everyone is ready for the fight. —guess we'll eat omelete tonight.— Puffy speaks standing next to Dream and the fight begins.</p><p>The vines protected the egg, attacking without mercy anything that came close to them, so did the vessels who worked for it, they been fighting a few hours, and Dream couldn’t even get closer to the egg. Dream’s axe rises and falls heavily in Bad’s shield, taking a step back rising the axe against his chest once more, Dream waits for Bad to attack; he swift his sword to Dream’s legs and he jumps avoiding it. —It's hatching something.— Dream pulled down the axe on Bad it being stopped by his shield. —What is it?— Dream took a step back at the sight of the vine falling above them, colliding with Techno’s back, then rising his own shield and blocking said vine, bending his knees due the strength of the impact. —We might have just one shot.— Techno swifts his swords towards Bad while he moves down his own sword, both clashing in the middle and some sparks fly away. —You have to hurry.— Techno made some steps back and took out his crossbow, loading it with a firework and then shooting at Bad. —take a run for the egg, I'll keep Bad here.— Dream chops a vine in a swift movement with the axe. —This might ber our only chance, go!— Dream gives a last glance at both Techno and Bad, then he starts running towards the egg.</p><p>He jumps vines from the floor, crouches and slides below other attacking him, whit strong movements he cuts any vine that he can't avoid until he's stopped by Tommy. —Where are you going so troubled big man?— Dream barely blocks a hit with his axe. —Tommy stop, this is nonsense.— He hears steps behind him and moves to the side watching how Tubbo appeared out of nothing. —No can do green bitch.— Tommy and Tubbo were in completely synchronization, they attacked at the same time, to different places, making it almost impossible to block and more than one hit manage to get him, Tommy lowered his sword to Dream's face while Tubbo lunged forward his own in direction of Dream's heart, so out of instinct, Dream blocked Tubbo's lunge and tried to stop Tommy's sword with axe, getting punched in the mask, this one getting a big crack in the middle of it, then Dream kicked Tubbo in the stomach pushing him away and then swinging down the axe on Tommy's side making him get back, then Dream took a run to the egg, not caring that he was being chased by the two teens; he pulled out his bow, climbed a vine before it raised up and turned around before jumping backwards looking again at the boys, then he shoots at them, with two arrows at the same time knotted in the bow, one arrow hits Tommy in the shoulder and the other hits Tubbo in the leg. When he's touching ground with hit feet, he rolls to minimize the impact of the drop; and then stands up looking around him.</p><p> </p><p>The yank on his leg makes his smiley mask fall and breaks at the contact with the floor, he can fell the motion of how his body is pulled upwards, he can see how the ceiling of that goddamned basement gets closer and closer, he can feel how the wind hitting his body and if in slow motion, the ceiling get further away, he is falling; Dream knows he doesn't have anything to stop his imminent death, he doesn't have a water bucket to stop the fall, they didn't give him any, he doesn't have some ladders to hold into, he doesn't have any hay bale to cushion himself, he doesn't have anything. He lets his body fall, arms extended to feel the wind colliding with him, in a way, relaxing; the sound of the wind was the only thing coming through his ears, the loud noise overshadowing the screams of his friends? associates calling for him in a worried tone, his eyes focused on the far away ceiling, not paying any attention at the vine coming closer to his body from the side. "DREAM!" is the one of the things he manages to hear, from who? He can't tell; but his thoughts get interrupted as the feeling of pain go through him hits from the back to his stomachs, and still in slow motion, his back bends backwards as a single breath comes out of his mouth and his head falls back with force, he can see George running at him screaming, but he can't heard the scream he only hears a loud ringing in his ears, the wind stopped the second his back bent; and now, his hanging in the air, a vine going through him, blood falling from his back to the vines, and stomach going through his chest and falling next his neck to the floor; his arms hanging to the sides just like his head does.</p><p>He sees Bad getting closer to George, but he can't speak, he mouts something but he's not sure if something came out, then he sees red, George blood falls out of his chest as well as Bad's sword, the ringing stops and there's silence, nobody moves, not even the vines, Bad faces change from anger to fear. —what...— is the only thing coming through his mouth, George body falls forwards and his body scatters all around him very quickly and Sapnap scrams, pushed Bad to the side and takes George in his arms turning him around, Dream can only see, he can't move, he wants to talk but he can only feel the blood coming to his mouth and spitting it just for it to fall in his face, his eyes meet Techno's, they look sad and worried. Dream reaches his right hand up and a green keyboard appears, it seems made of light, Dream types something and suddenly he's not hanging on the vine anymore but rather standing in front of the egg.</p><p>Without further ado, Dream reaches both his hands to the egg touching it without any doubt, the green light, just like that keyboard, appeared at the mere touch, so bright and growing around the egg and the admin that it almost blind the others, Bad couldn't be mad about the destruction of the egg, he just killed one of his beat friends, and Skeppy was nowhere in sight; Ant and Punz where just confused; Tommy and Tubbo where holding hands, the pain of the arrows still there and the light just scared them thinking that they were about to die; Skeppy was gone, not dead, there was no body, he just disappeared, Puffy, Sam, Niki and Fundy were behind Ant and Punz ready for the move and attack again; Quackity was looking the teens, didn't dare to say it but he care so much for them even if they were being controlled by an egg; Techno could only feel guilt, he said he would check for Dream, he literally said he had his back and yet he was bleeding out while killing a magic egg and Philza was just next to Techno, worried of the wellbeing of the admin, knowing he was blooding and would probably die of the lack of energy; Dream could feel said energy getting sucked out of him, the red vine growing in his wrists and through his arms, paying no attention to it, he focus kept on the egg, overflow it with energy would kill it, it wasn't made to hold such amount of it even less of an admin one; the vines tried to defend themselves from Dream, attacking him but being stopped due of being cutted, Philza and Techno's job at the moment; and just as planned, the bright light blinded everyone and the egg vines felled dead on the floor, no movement coming from them anymore, the egg itself looked more and more dry but Dream wasn't anywhere on sight making everyone worried.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Everything stays</em><br/>
<em>Right where you left it</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dream felt like he was falling (again) but there was no wind this time, just the felling, he had his eyes closed, and when he opened them all he saw was the orange and pinky-ish sky turning into the deep blue of the night, the dusk setting in and some clouds, he was outside somewhere, he clenched his fist felling grass beneath his fingers and ripping off a little of it, then letting go of everything and his hand reached to his stomach where he felt damp, moving his hand up, like trying to touch the sky, he saw red, some drops falling in his face. —I guess this it.— Dream always found comfort talking to himself, resting his hand on his stomach again, felling the blood flowing out him from his back expanding around him, he could hear some birds in the distance and some footsteps looking sideways he gets a glimpse of Schlatt or well, Glatt now; looking back at the sky he could sense the pity look of Glatt when he coughed more blood. —Is it... terrifying?— Dream asked hears another set of footsteps. —No, I don't think so.— Ghostbur is the one answering, Dream thinks those were the footsteps so he doesn't ask when did he arrive. —It's the way it is... You know?— Ghostbur sits next to him and holds his hand, Dream feels cold for Ghostbur which it wasn't normal, but neither of the ghosts says anything about it. —Everything must come to an end kid.— Glatt is the next to talk, taking his other hand away from his bleeding stomach. —the adventure is over.— Glatt looks Dream and he feels sad, like a failure. —I'm sorry kid, I failed you.— Dream knows why he says this, Dream knows Schlatt is not the one responsible for his death. —It's not your fault dad, there's nothing you could've done.— Dream can feel the tears falling from his eyes the side of his head and then the floor. —See you on the other side kid.— Dream can't help but smile, is not a happy smile but a sad one, and both ghosts can see it and they just feel bad. —dad... I won't go to the other side, there's no other side for me.— his smile falls as he speaks. —I won't be free, I must keep the server alive somehow...— Glatt feels his own tear come and so does Ghostbur, he and Dream aren't that close, but he stills feels sorry for the young adult, the young adult who is dying pretty much alone, after saving his friends of an egg. —I am going to die, there's nothing to do to avoid it... but I'm going to be one with the server at least.— Dream lets a raspy laugh and closes his eyes with strength and then taking a deep breath. — I can't believe you're dying to a bloody fucking egg.— Glatt laughs at his son trying to lighten the mood so the young adult won't go feeling like shit; Dream lets out a laugh and also spitting out more blood, then the smile falls. —I don't want to go...— Both ghost clench the hand they hold and watch how the young adult cries while bleeding out in that lonely field.</p><p>
  <b><span class="colorThisRed">[Dream fell out of the world]</span></b></p><p>
  <em>
    <b>
      <b></b>
    </b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b></b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>When you finally find it<br/>
You'll see how it's faded</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>After a few hours they find him, Philza can't help but cry seeing how Dream's body is next to his father’s ghost, and how pale the body looks, hinting that's been a while since the death of the boy. —I'm sorry.— Is the only thing coming out of his mouth, Glatt stands up not looking at the body but at Philza. —I would never though to be here when my son died, I thought he was going to be with his friends and they would die together.— Glatt scratches his nose while looking how Phil's face saddens even more. —Some poetic shit or something... I... never thought I'd watch him die.— Phil looks at Glatt with pity, understanding the feeling. —Glatt... no one here understands what you're feeling than me, I killed Will.— they both look at each other understanding but they stay quiet for minute. —We should take him to the mainland, he deserves a funeral don't you think?— As Glatt nodded, Phil took the body in his arms carrying through the field followed by Glatt and Ghostbur, who was next to body when Phil arrived and watched the conversation in silence. When they arrived at the mainland everything was quiet; the rebuilt community house was filled with the people from the SMP, the ones infected were in a corner being watched by the people who didn't fight and the ones who did where waiting for Phil to arrive; and when they see the body in his arms they just keep silent, Techno feels guilty and annoyed for letting his friend die, he was the only one besides Phil and Ranboo who didn't betrayed him, he was the only one who matched his skills, and he let him die, Techno felt weak, letting someone he care for die just like that. Sapnap felt sad, destroyed, not only George died, but Dream, he felt alone, his two best friends were dead on the same day, and he couldn’t say goodbye. Bad felt the guiltiest out of all of them, he was the one who discovered the egg, he was the one who convinced other, he was the who killed George and it was his fault that Dream sacrificed for all of them. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>—I'm sorry.— Bad said out loud, some people gave him pity looks, like Puffy, Niki and Ranboo, while other people gave him angry looks, like Techno and Sapnap. —You're sorry?— Sapnap got close to Bad with his fists clenched. —Sorry would not bring back any of them.— Sapnap pointed at Dream while some tears came out of his eye. —Sorry would not wring back Dream, sorry would not bring back George, sorry would not bring back Skeppy!— Bad started to cry again, he knew he was guilty and that Sapnap was right, but that didn't mean it hurt less. —Being mad at each other won't bring them back either.— As always, Phil being the voice of reason, calmed both of them. —We have to do a funeral for him too.— And as said, they all followed him to the place where they buried Jschlatt, doing some place like graveyard like his but with no netherrack, just grass and they buried him there, making sure they were both close as father and son.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(:</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>